


Calm Down, Curly

by ChibiFrieza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFrieza/pseuds/ChibiFrieza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a very close relationship with his hair.  It grows to love the rest of the band, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Down, Curly

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this picture](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y53/chibifrieza/thehair_zpsa971791f.jpg) of Harry Styles and thought, "wow, his hair actually looks like a small creature that has made a home on his head."
> 
> The logical next step was to write fic about it.

_Sometimes I see things and think....'I do have quite a lot of hair' -@Harry_Styles_  
  
  
It would have been impossible to keep secret, really.  
  
The close quarters, the long hours, the immediate click of what was likely to be lifelong friendship - all of those combined to create circumstances under which it was inevitable that Harry's bandmates would find out. Louis almost thought he should have actually realised it the first time they met, by the sinks in the toilet, Harry fixing his hair and looking at his reflection, smiling just a bit.  
  
It was Louis who found out first of all the band, though. (He'd be ashamed it if hadn't been.)  
  
Harry wore a beanie often enough that it took a few days, but halfway through the week they spent bonding as a group before Spain, Louis found him in front of the mirror in their room with his hands in his hair, talking quietly to his reflection with a familiar tiny smile on his face.  
  
 _Bit of a narcissist, are we,_  Louis remarked, causing Harry to startle. And then Louis blinked, because his hair startled as well, quite separately from the rest of the movement.  
  
 _I suppose you could put it like that,_  Harry said with a tilt of his head. But I wouldn't, he did not say.  
  
 _How would you put it, then,_  Louis asked, and by that point he was standing right next to Harry and reaching for Harry's curls, and it wasn't just Harry pushing into Louis' hand.  
  
 _Probably there's a term for it._  Harry shrugged.  _We've just always been like this._  
  
 _We. You and-_  It was too strange to say it out loud, but it felt true nonetheless.  
  
 _Yeah. My hair and me. It likes you,_  he added, quite unnecessarily.  
  
 _I like it,_  Louis answered, and pulled Harry and his hair into a cuddle.  
  
~  
  
 _Symbiont_  turned out to be the term for it, as near as Louis could tell. But it seemed rather too scientific and dry for the enchanting mass of curls that liked attention from Louis as much as from Harry himself.  
  
Liam found out second.  _This explains everything,_  he said, somewhat aggrieved. Louis couldn't fault him. It must have been hard trying to compete, not knowing. Maybe Liam could relax now.  
  
(It turned out Liam was actually incapable of relaxing, but that was all right.)  
  
Louis thought that Zayn found out next, but when Zayn brought it up after sitting behind Harry for their video diary, it came out that Niall had known for weeks and just didn't care.  
  
Zayn, predictably, was jealous of the relationship.  _My hair doesn't love me, it just sits there,_  he said sadly.  
  
Harry's hair loved them all. Sometimes it got out of sorts and then Harry or someone had to give it some attention so it would behave. No one minded, especially Louis.   
  
~  
  
The screams of the crowd filtered backstage as a flat wash of noise, still exciting after months of tour. Louis, already half in his concert zone, felt Harry step up behind him and leaned back into the inevitable hug.  
  
 _Gonna miss this._  The words were a bit forlorn, low in Louis' ear.  
  
Louis turned his cheek into the fuzz of curls next to his face and gave the other side of Harry's head a comforting pat.  _Cheer up, Curly. There's a whole show left._  
  
Last night of tour. Harry's hair had been a little flat all day, moping in tandem with the sad face under the fringe. They loved the shows, both of them, loved how it seemed the whole world was watching them in adoration, loved how the five singers onstage rocked stadiums night after night, an unshakeable unit.  
  
 _Besides, it's not like the band's breaking up just because tour's over,_  Louis pointed out. A curl bounced, almost getting him in the eye.  _Oi, look out._  He scrunched his fingers up in the tangle behind Harry's ear and the both of them seemed to calm a little.   
  
 _I know,_  Harry muttered.  _It's just we'll miss performing._  
  
 _I count the interviews as performances, myself._  Harry's arms squeezed around him and a puff of laughter escaped. He deliberately avoided thinking about how much he didn't want tour to end either.  _And in the meantime, chin up, yeah? One more go._  
  
The fuzz next to his face began to resolve into ringlets, calming down and perking up both at once. Louis gave his handful a gentle tug and let go, and Harry released him reluctantly.  
  
 _Good?_ Louis turned to look Harry in the face.  
  
Harry nodded, then turned aside slightly and shook his hair forward, working his fingers through it a few times just to let it know he was proud of it. Completely at ease now, it swooped obediently to the side and settled into place as he ran his hands over it once more.  
  
Harry looked at Louis again and grinned, hair curling excitedly around his ears.  _Okay, let's do this._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://chibifrieza.livejournal.com/512604.html). Thank you for reading; comments are appreciated!


End file.
